DATE
by ChocoMalt
Summary: When Kim Mingyu plans the perfect date for Jeon Wonwoo. [ BxB - SEVENTEEN MEANIE ONE-SHOT ]


**DATE**

 **Summary:** When Mingyu plans the perfect date for Jeon Wonwoo.

* * *

 **For** _ **my**_ **Jeon Wonwoo. - KMG**

* * *

Mingyu grinned in delight at the thought of his hyung's smiling face once he set eyes on the prize. He knew exactly how to get Jeon Wonwoo excited. And today, he was going to do exactly that.

When everything was perfectly set up to his content, Mingyu got dressed in his trademark turtleneck sweater and a blazer.

He knew that his Wonwoo-hyung loved how sexy he looked in this casual-formal wear. He also knew that the efforts his hyung took to undress him of said body wear was something the both of them particularly enjoyed.

Kim Mingyu was determined to make this day perfect for Jeon Wonwoo.

Mingyu spent the whole morning in the kitchen preparing ingredients-everything to make his hyung's favorite foods.

He then spent the afternoon checking weather forecasts and making reservations.

And when evening finally came, everything was set to perfection.

Mingyu returned to the dorm, texting the contact he had so possessively named 'Mine ❤️'.

 _\- Hyung~ Get ready to sneak out. I'm coming to kidnap you._ ❤️

 _Mine_ ❤️ _: Pabo._

 _\- Wae? Crazy for you pabo? Then yes._

 _Mine_ ❤️ _: ..._  
 _Mine_ ❤️ _: Just come already._

 _\- Aigoo. Just don't scream too loudly._

 _Mine_ ❤️ _: With my deep voice, they'll think I'm attacking you if I scream._

 _\- I won't mind that..._ ❤️

 _Mine_ ❤️ _: Crazy._

 _\- Crazy for you._

 _Mine_ ❤️ _: Just crazy._

 _\- Meanie._

 _Mine_ ❤️ _: Quickly come! Don't look at your phone while walking, it's dangerous._

 _\- Worried about me? Should have just said so. Tch._

 _Mine_ ❤️ _: Bye._

 _\- Aishhhh. So mean._

 _Just you wait,_ Mingyu thought. _I'll deal with you when I get home. Looks like you need to be punished._

The sound of the door clicking open made Wonwoo jump. He knew it was Kim Mingyu. As blind, dense and ignorant as he was, he still sensed that Mingyu was up to something.

"Hyung~ Where are you?" Mingyu hollered for his hyung as he took his shoes off.

"Over here."

Wonwoo peered his head out the room, still dressed in his pajamas. He had woken up that late today since the company had finally given them their long-awaited break and he had to admit, he was a little disappointed when Mingyu didn't make any plans with him beforehand. The text that Mingyu sent him earlier told him that Mingyu may have had something planned after all, and he was totally looking forward to whatever it may be. Seeing his Mingyu dressed so nicely definitely got him excited, just like Mingyu wanted.

"Get dressed. Let's go."

Mingyu entered the room and urged his hyung to go take a shower. Of course, he didn't manage that without inserting a few threats.

"I'm so lazy."

"If you don't go now, I'll come in with you."

"What!?"

"Go."

As tempting as it was, Wonwoo could not allow that to happen or they would spend the whole day in the shower and he couldn't afford to do that because he was much more curious as to what Mingyu had planned for the day.

Mingyu occupied himself by going through Wonwoo's closet and picked out his favorite outfit for Wonwoo-one that matched his.

"Here, wear this."

Mingyu handed the outfit he had chosen for Wonwoo and stepped out to let his hyung change. He didn't need to be distracted from his goal by his hyung's beautiful bare body just yet. He would just have to make do with the images his imagination provided him while he waited outside.

When Wonwoo finally stepped out, he realized how similar their clothes were.

"Ya! How can I wear this?"

"What's wrong?"

"People are going to get suspicious!"

"About what? The matching couple look? They'll just think it's one of our group outfits."

Wonwoo couldn't argue. Mingyu had made a good point. And it wasn't as if he didn't _want_ to achieve a couple look with his beloved other half.

"Where are we going?" Wonwoo asked.

"I can't tell you that."

Mingyu playfully nudged his hyung and proceeded to push him out the door.

* * *

The first place Mingyu had wanted to take his hyung was to a carnival that had been set up specifically today.

As girly as it may have been, Mingyu had always wanted to ride on the Ferris wheel with his one and only, simply because of the countless number of superstitions that promised eternal love.

"Ferris wheel?"

Wonwoo questioned his decision but did not protest. Once the two got onto a carriage, Mingyu whispered to the man in charge who simply nodded and closed the door, leaving the two alone. Then they were hoisted up into the air.

"Technically, we're totally alone right now," Mingyu began. "Anything you want to do or say?"

Mingyu knew he was being mischievous, but he wanted to know what Wonwoo would do when they were totally isolated from the world-from their members and their fans.

"What do you mean?"

Wonwoo was suspicious. He didn't expect Mingyu's sudden question and he honestly did not know how to react.

"The members aren't here. The fans aren't here. If there's anything you've been holding back, you have me all to yourself right now, hyung."

Mingyu assumed a serious expression, expressing his sincerity. He wanted his hyung to tell him everything - from his worries to his enjoyments.

"Okay," Wonwoo replied, taking a deep breath. "What do I say?"

"Anything you want, hyung. Talk to me."

"This is hard."

"Fine, I'll start."

Mingyu was willing to do anything to get his hyung to be honest today.

"I don't like it when you're friendly with the other members. Like when you touch them, intentionally or accidentally."

"Okay..."

"Also when you're always with Jun-hyung, Soonyoung-hyung or even Jisoo-hyung, it makes me-I just don't like seeing you so close to them."

"Hm..."

"And when you always treat the other members so kindly but then when it comes to me you're cold... It makes me sad."

"Sorry..."

"And the fact that you don't tell me about things. I don't want to force you hyung, but I'm greedy... I want to know everything about you... What you like, what you don't like, what I can do to make you happier..."

"I am happy."

"I know you're happy-! But, I mean, you never tell me directly! I have to sit here and guess. I don't even know if you like half the things I do and then when you're so cold to me, I wonder if I did something wrong. And the things you do for the fans, is it real? Can I think that it's real? Whether you're nice to me or mean to me in front of them, I can't even tell what's real and what's not and that makes me-"

Poor little Mingyu did not expect himself to be bursting out with his own worries when he specifically told his hyung that he would be listening to his worries. Of course, Mingyu didn't expect Wonwoo to take initiative and lean over to pull him into a sudden kiss either.

They were at the highest point of the ride. No one could see them from this angle and Wonwoo had been extra careful. Seeing his Mingyu blurt out his insecurities made him low-key happy. It showed how much Mingyu did care for him. He wasn't one to be mean all the time either. Kim Mingyu should be rewarded for his efforts.

Wonwoo watched as Mingyu got worked up, admiring how sexy he look when he was all bothered by his hyung's thoughtless actions. Wonwoo wasn't even aware that he had that effect on Mingyu when he simply interacted with the members standing nearest to him out of convenience.

Wonwoo observed how Mingyu's eyebrows were knit in frustration, how his lips moved furiously as he rambled on and how his body had acquired a dejected slump as the negativity of his words got to him. He couldn't resist. Wonwoo charged forward, snaking his arm around Mingyu's neck and pulling him roughly into him. He plastered their lips together and kissed him fervently. He couldn't have his sexily confident Kim Mingyu feeling all insecure now, could he?

As there lips moved against each other, Wonwoo felt Mingyu calm down, his full focus now on their connected lips. He smirked, his vision clearer than ever. He had to admit that he wasn't the fastest at realizing things. But today, for certain, he knew that his Kim Mingyu loved him dearly. He couldn't be happier.

Wonwoo pulled back, but he didn't want to lose the connection between them just yet, so he kept their noses and forehead in contact as he spoke. Mingyu felt his hyung's heated breath, knowing that he was the cause.

"I don't like it when you're with Soonyoung either. When you touch him, for whatever reason - the fans or for yourself. And I don't like it when you're so close to Minghao, to the point that fans begin to ship you two. I don't like it when you're laughing with Seokmin, just because he's your age and you're close in a way that we can't be. I don't like it when you do the things you do to Seungkwan-just the way you look at him or the way you treat Jisoo-hyung so well."

Mingyu was awed by his hyung's words. He didn't expect his hyung to say all of these things.

"I don't really say these things because to be honest, I don't know if I have the right to. I know that you're just on good terms with them and if it's for the fans then I can't argue. But Mingyu-ya, I feel these things too."

"Hyung..."

Mingyu moved back so that there was some distance between them.

"Actually... When I did all of those things with the other members... It was because I wanted to... Make you jealous... I wanted to do that. I wanted to make you bothered by it, because I didn't want you to be so cold to me."

"I'm cold to you because I can't express myself well."

Wonwoo felt that he could explain anything to Mingyu right now, if it would reassure his sweet Mingyu that he meant a lot to him.

"I should know that... And I do... But I was being selfish."

"No, selfish is good. But Mingyu-ya, I think I might be the kind of person to act colder to the ones that I'm fond of. So when I say certain things or do certain things, that may seem cold or mean to you, I think... I actually mean the opposite..."

 _Opposites, huh?_ Mingyu thought. _If it's opposites then..._

 _I hate you becomes..._

 _I love you._

 _Enemy becomes..._

 _Lover..._

Suddenly, it became crystal to Mingyu. All of the things that his hyung had said to him, he saw through a different light. Mingyu wrapped his strong arms around his hyung, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Did you think you loved me more? No, Mingyu-ya. I love you more than you can ever imagine. So much that I say that I hate you," Wonwoo whispered.

"I'm going to need a Wonwoo-hyung's negative language translator," Mingyu chuckled, lightheartedly.

The two sat next to each other, grinning in silence as the carriage descended back down to the ground.

* * *

Mingyu then dragged them over to a tall building with a shop front. He took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the front door, pulling Wonwoo inside and locked the door.

"We're not breaking in, are we?" Wonwoo questioned him just in case.

"Of course not. I got permission."

"What is this?"

Wonwoo's question was answered as Mingyu flipped on the lights.

"It's a cooking school, I asked to borrow on of their classrooms."

Mingyu had already prepared the location and the necessary ingredients beforehand. He was going to make his hyung's favorite 'rice burgers,' using a recipe he developed himself.

As Mingyu busied his hands making the patties from scratch, Wonwoo watched not knowing what to do.

"Can I help...?"

He couldn't just sit still and do nothing as he waited. He wanted to help Mingyu, and if possible, learn the secret recipe to this magical dish.

"Okay, come here," Mingyu said after a moment of hesitation.

Truth be told, he didn't want his hyung to ever figure out how to make these 'rice burgers' himself. Let's find out why, shall we?

"What else can I do?" Wonwoo asked again to be of assistance once he had finished the task of cooking the rice.

"Just sit for a while," Mingyu responded while chopping up the other ingredients.

Whether this careless mistake was by accident or on purpose, Mingyu managed to scrape his fingers against the sharp end of the knife while trying to balance doing too many things at once.

"Ah-!"

"What's wrong?"

Wonwoo was alerted by the cries of his Mingyu and immediately left his seat.

"Let me see that," he demanded and grabbed Mingyu's hand, pulling it to the sink to wash it.

Wonwoo then proceeded to pull out a band-aid from his wallet. He had kept them handy knowing that Mingyu would need it one day and he was right. And it was this action that allowed Kim Mingyu to make the observation that his much-adored Wonwoo-hyung was not a man of words, but of action. His kind gestures were his own way of speaking.

"It's just a little cut," Mingyu reassured his hyung.

"Be more careful, next time. Let me help you."

"..."

Wonwoo wondered why Mingyu seemed like he didn't _need_ his help. He had let it go the first time when Mingyu told him to simply cook the rice and nothing more, but he was much too curious to let it go this time. _Did Mingyu not want him there?_

"Why don't you want me to help?"

"I do-I just..."

"Do you not trust my skills?"

"It's not that... I want to do this for you..."

"We can do it together. I can learn how as well!"

"No!"

Mingyu has raised his voice without realizing and Wonwoo was stunned. The younger one immediately regretted his action and presumed a look of guilt.

"Fine."

Wonwoo gave up and returned to his seat, knowing that he had won. Mingyu wouldn't be able to bare the dejected look that he had put on his hyung's face and sure enough he walked over in an attempt to explain. Jeon Wonwoo had Kim Mingyu wrapped around his little finger.

"Hyung, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh yeah? It looks like you don't really want me here. It seems like I'm just getting in your way."

Wonwoo had to admit, when he was serious, he played dirty.

"No! Of course not! I-"

"What?" Wonwoo looked up at Mingyu, blankly.

"It's one if the only things I can do for you... If you learned how to make it... Then... You don't really need me anymore."

Mingyu was crestfallen. He always knew that it was stupid, but hearing himself actually voice it out, he really heard how pathetic he sounded.

"That's not true."

"I know, it's stupid."

"Mingyu-ya," Wonwoo called his name to get his attention. "I will always need you. Not for cooking, or for anything that you're good at doing, but for myself. I need you for me, Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu was speechless. Wonwoo rarely expressed himself and when he did, Mingyu never knew how to react. His head was soaring into the clouds, his heart was accelerating beyond terminal velocity and he wanted nothing more than to _show_ his hyung exactly how he made him feel.

"Do you understand now?"

"Yes."

And that was it. Mingyu did not complain another word about Wonwoo lending a hand. In fact, he rather enjoyed Wonwoo's sudden back hugs and kisses as they worked together to prepare the meal.

* * *

After their stomachs were filled, cleaning time was just as enjoyable as cooking time. Mingyu had one event left planned for his hyung and he wasted no time moving on.

It had started to rain heavily outside, causing the streets to be empty of people. Wonwoo looked to Mingyu, thinking that whatever he had planned would be impacted but Mingyu just grinned in return.

"It's raining," Wonwoo said.

"The weather forecast did say there was a 97% chance of precipitation today."

"I guess we can just go back then..."

Mingyu smiled and then grabbed his hyung's hand, holding their intertwined fingers up in presentation to him. He showed no signs of wanting or needing to return to the dorms.

"We don't have to. I have something planned," Mingyu announced and then pulled his hyung out into the pouring rain. They were soaked in a matter of mere seconds.

"What are we doing?" Wonwoo laughed, feeling a little rebellious.

"Let's go!" Mingyu yelled and then began to run, not letting go of Wonwoo's hand.

They reached the park nearby their dorm, and finally, Mingyu let go of Wonwoo's hand. The pouring rain meant that the park was almost totally empty. The darkness of the evening meant that they wouldn't easily be seen. Mingyu absolutely loved the rose garden decorated with a multi-varied spectrum of roses. They reminded him of his favorite hyung. Red roses seemed to match his Wonwoo-hyung so well.

They wandered the park in the rain. No one could get in there way. The time they had was for each other and only each other. They were in their own world, masked by the rain. They could walk hand-in-hand, steal wet-dripping kisses here and there without any worry of someone catching them. Mingyu had visited the park often to find the perfect time, when he could finally bring his Jeon Wonwoo.

"We're going to get sick, Mingyu-ya."

"Should we go back then?"

"I don't want you to get sick."

"Okay, let's go back."

* * *

"You can shower first."

Mingyu offered his hyung priority, feeling as though it was his fault that his hyung was wet.

"No, you'll get sick."

Wonwoo, on the other hand, was worried that if Mingyu stayed in his wet clothes, he would get sick.

"But if I go first, then you'll get sick."

Mingyu countered with the same argument, but not before a playful smirk conquered his features.

"How do we solve this? I want you to go first and you want me to go first..."

 _My, oh, my,_ Mingyu thought. His hyung couldn't possibly be suggesting what he thought he was suggesting, could he?

"Should we go in together then?"

Mingyu was awfully fast at figuring out things that Wonwoo hinted to, so he did exactly what Wonwoo wanted him to. But of course, we'll save that story for another time.

END.

* * *

 **A/N: This took me ages to write. It's extra long. Tehe.**

 **Vote for the next one-shot to be the story saved for "another time"? I need to go cool down.**

 **Was there actually a plot? Kinda lost it half-way amidst all the Meanie.**

 **I was writing this in front of my suitemates and I strictly told her that if she ever saw the things I wrote, their whole perception of me would change. To that, she replied that she would rather maintain the image she had of me and refrain from reading. However, she's a huge fan of BTS (her bias is Jimin) and I told her that I would write a Bangtan fic for her. I guess that the day I post that is the day my suitemates will see me in a new light.**

 **Okay, I don't know why I shared that. Haha. Until the next one-shot!**

 **-ChocoMalt**

 **I'm more active on Wattpad under the same name.**


End file.
